Mimi's Bad Dream
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: Mimi has a dream, and it come's turn some how. Mimato in it.


  


Mimi was running through the grass with her pink hair flowing behind her. She stopped running all of the sudden and sat down in the grass. Pretty soon she was lying in the grass watching the clouds in the sky. The sky was getting darker and the stars where coming out. Just then someone walked over to her. 

"Hi!" she said in her happy voice to the person. 

When he spoke it sent shivers down her spin. "Hello." was his reply.

He gave her a worried feeling, like he was going to do something. He then sat down next to her. He slowly put his arm over her chest and was getting ready to kiss her. She saw his face and totally freaked out. He was ugly. 

"Get off me." she shouted.

He said nothing to her, but got closer to her face. Just then she was awoken by her alarm clock.

"I hate having that dream." she said out loud. She then got out of bed and got into the shower. She got dressed and then left for work. 

"Hi." people said to her as she walked to work every day. Since she had moved here, she had made many friends with the people she saw every day. She would even stop to talk sometimes.

"Hey." Mimi said as she stopped at the bookshop today.

"Hello Mimi." Came a happy voice from the back room. 

"I was wondering if you got that book in yet." Mimi said as he walked towards her.

"No, but I should have it tomorrow." he told her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." she said as she hugged him, and then headed to her building.

She came to the building, and the man at the door opened it for her.

"Good morning." he said. 

"Good morning to you too." Mimi said as she walked in. She got in the elevator and pushed the button for floor five. 

"Good morning." came a voice as the door opened.

"Morning." Mimi said as the lady walked over to her.

"You have some mail, you need to call back Mrs. Sweet, and you have a visitor in your office." she told her.

"What?" Mimi stopped walking. Then she picked up her pace and ran to her office. No one had ever visited her. 

As she opened the door a mans voice said, "Hello." 

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." Mimi said as she walked in. 

"That's okay I don't mind waiting." he told her. 

"How may I help you?" Mimi said. 

"I'm not here to buy anything." he said. 

_That voice it sounds so familiar. _"Then why are you here?" Mimi asked.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" he said. 

"No, I don't know who you are." Mimi said.

"Its me Matt." he said.

"Matt!" Mimi said as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Everyone loves me." Matt said hugging her back.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Mimi asked with out opening the door.

The door opened and said, "A call on line two." 

"Come on in, I want you to meet someone." Mimi told her.

"Okay." she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Could you hold on for just a second?" Mimi asked them both.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Yup." the girl said.

Mimi picked up the phone and started chatting away. Ten minutes later she put the phone on the hook. "Sorry about that." Mimi told them. "Now to introduce you to each other." she added. "This is Matt and this is Liz." Mimi said point to them both when she said their names. 

"Hi." Liz said.

"Hi." Matt said.

"Well, I have to go." Liz said as she walked to the door.

"Bye." Mimi said.

"Bye." Liz said.

"Nice meeting you." Matt said.

"You too." Liz said then she went out the door.

"So Mimi how's it been in the last few years?" Matt asked her as the door closed.

"Great!" Mimi said, "I have my own business running." 

"That's great, I'm still trying to make it as a rock star." Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Matt it's been so long since we've seen each other." Mimi said as she just stared at him.

"Yeah, it has." Matt said. "Of course your the one that left us." 

"Matt look I'm sorry I left the group, but I was sick of hearing Tai tell me that I was nothing but a big baby." Mimi said.

"Mimi I can't help how Tai acts, but you shouldn't of run away from us." Matt told her.

"Look, I forgot something at my apartment do you want to come with me to get it?" Mimi asked him.

"Sure." Matt said as he followed her out of the room.

"Where are you two off to?" Liz asked.

"To get what I forgot at my apartment." Mimi told her.

"Okay, I'll hold all your calls." she told Mimi.

"Thanks." Mimi told her. 

_That's a surprise. She never said thanks to anyone. _"So what did you forget?" Matt asked as the elevator door closed.

"Some important documents on my case I'm working on." Mimi said.

"You mean your a lawyer?" Matt asked.

"Sorta." she said.

"Then what?" Matt asked her.

"I'm a wedding set upper." Mimi told him.

"You call them cases?" Matt looked at her straggly.

"Yeah, so what?" Mimi said and then she stopped. _That guy that just walked past me looked like the guy in my dream. _

"What's wrong?" Matt said as he stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing, but we have to stop somewhere first." Mimi said. She walked into the bookstore for the second time that day. "Hello." she said.

"Hi, Mimi." he said, "I didn't think you were going to come back today." 

"I need to talk to you." Mimi said as she walked over to him.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"That's Matt." Mimi told him. "Matt this is Mr. Walker." 

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Walker said.

"Same to you." Matt said.

"Matt could you wait a minute?" Mimi asked him.

"Sure." Matt said.

"Okay, thanks." Mimi said as she pulled Mr. Walker into another direction.

"What is it?" he asked after they were out of sight of Matt.

"You remember the dream I told you about the other day?" Mimi asked him.

"Yeah." he said.

"I had it again last night, and then when I was coming here I saw the man in my dreams." Mimi said as a look of fright came over her face.

"You need to calm down." he said, "Don't go back to work neither." 

"Why?" Mimi asked before adding, "I need to go back I have work." 

"You need a vacation." he told her.

"Okay, okay." Mimi said, "I won't go back to work." 

"Here take this book to read." he told her as he handed her Romeo and Juliet.

"I can't just take your books." Mimi said.

"This ones on the house." he told her, "Anyway its your favorite."

"Thanks." Mimi said, "I love you." she said. 

"I love you just like a granddaughter." he told her.

They both walked back out of the back room, and then her and Matt left.

"Bye." Matt said.

"Bye." Mr. Walker said to him.

"I'm not going back to work today." Mimi told him after they left the doorway.

"Why?" Matt asked her.

"He thinks I'm working to much." Mimi said, "He even gave me my favorite book." 

"You like that stuff." Matt said as he noticed what the book was.

"Yeah." Mimi said.

"Whatever." he said.

"Here we are." Mimi said as she went into the building, and up two floors. She unlocked the door and picked up the phone and called in. "I can't come back in." Mimi told Liz.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"You know Mr. Walker?" Mimi asked, "Well, he thinks I'm working to hard." 

"Oh." Liz said, "He's always right so take it easy." 

"I will." Mimi said.

"Bye." Liz said.

"Bye." Mimi said and then hung up the phone. "What do you want to talk about?" Mimi asked Matt as she sat down and tapped the seat beside her. Matt sat down next to her.

"How about we get caught up on are lives?" Matt suggested.

"Okay," Mimi said, "But I go first." 

"Fine by me." Matt said.

"Ask me a question and then I'll tell you what it is." Mimi told him.

"Okay, what was the main reason you left?" Matt asked. "I know it wasn't because of Tai." 

"Well, part of it was Tai." Mimi told him. 

"But." Matt said.

"But I was sick of seeing you and Sora kissing each other." Mimi said.

"Oh, I didn't know it bothered you." Matt said.

"Forget about, that's in the past." Mimi told him.

"Fine, have you had any boyfriends?" Matt asked. 

"Not any serious ones." Mimi told him.

"Oh." Matt said.

"Why did you come after me?" Mimi asked.

Before Matt could answer the phone rang. Mimi picked it up, and said, "Hello, this is Mimi." 

"Hey honey." a mans voice said.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked as little scared.

"You don't remember me. That's so sad." he said, "I see you every night." 

"No, your not him." Mimi said even more scared. 

"I'll see you tonight." he told her before the line went died.

Matt shook Mimi, "Mimi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It was him." Mimi said as she started crying.

"Who?" Matt asked confused.

"I don't know. . . sniff. . . his name." Mimi said.

"Who is he?" Matt asked angrily.

"The guy in my. . . sniff. . . dreams." Mimi told him.

"What?" Matt asked a little confused.

"Remember when we. . . sniff. . . went to the bookstore?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"I told him. . . sniff. . . that I saw the guy in my dreams, and he old me. . . sniff. . . to not go back to work , because of it." Mimi told him as she started crying even worse.

"Mimi, calm down." Matt said as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Mimi said nothing and just sobbing into his shirt. Matt start to rub her back and she started to calm down, pretty soon she had fallen asleep.

"No." Mimi said in her sleep. "Get off me!" she shouted out a minute later.

"Mimi wake up." Matt said as he shook her.

Mimi's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him. "I'm scared." Mimi said.

"Its okay." Matt said, "I'm staying here tonight to keep an eye on you." 

"Thanks." Mimi said, "Now that I'm back to normal maybe we could start finding out what's going on in are lives." Mimi said.

"Yeah." Matt said, "Is your favorite color still pink?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Thought so." Matt said.

"About earlier, why did you come to find me?" Mimi asked him.

Matt said nothing for a few minutes. _I can't tell her the truth, not yet. _"I wanted to see an old friend." Matt lied.

"Oh." Mimi said disappointed. "Are you still dating Sora?" she asked.

"No, that was over a week after you left." he told her.

"I didn't think it would last anyway." she told him.

"Oh, and why not?" Matt said.

"You two didn't look right together." she said.

"Oh yeah." Matt said as he started tickling her.

"Stop." Mimi said in-between laughter.

"No." Matt said as he kept tickling her.

Mimi squealed with more laughter.

Matt started laughing along with her even if he wasn't the one being tickled.

"Stop." Mimi got out again.

"Okay." Matt said this time and he stopped tickling her. Mimi then attacked him and tried to tickle him, but it didn't seem to work.

"Your not ticklish." Mimi said disappointed.

"Nope, which is a good thing." Matt said.

"Not for me." she told him.

"I'm hungry." Matt said as his stomach growled.

"Hi, I'm Mimi." she said, "Nice to meet you hungry."

"Seriously." Matt said giving her a look that said, _if you don't feed me I might tickle you again._

"Okay, lets go out." she said, "I don't have anything here." 

"Whatever." Matt said.

"Do you like pizza?" Mimi asked him.

"Sure." Matt said.

"Then we can walk to pizza hut." Mimi said, "We have to get someone else first." 

"Is it that guy that owns the shop?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he's like a grandpa to me." she said.

"Okay." Matt said.

Mimi grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Matt got up and followed her, but before she opened the door someone knocked on it. Mimi's eyes got really big and she backed away from the door. She remember that the guy said he would see her tonight. Matt walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello." Matt said.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mimi." a guys voice said.

Mimi looked around Matt shoulder to see who it was. It was the guy in her dreams. 

"No." Mimi shouted as she tried to shut the door, but the man put his foot in the way. Matt went to punch him, but he pulled out a gun. 

"Let me in or I'll shot him." he threatened.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt him." Mimi said as she let go over the door and grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him away from the door.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Mimi told him, "I. . I . . I love you." 

He stared at her in silence before he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. 

"I love you too." Matt said.

"How romantic." the guy said.

"What's you problem?" Mimi asked him.

"You." he shouted.

"I didn't do anything to you." she said.

"Sit down on the sofa." he barked an order.

Mimi rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa. Matt sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" Mimi asked next.

"What's it matter to you?" he asked her.

"I was just wondering after all I mean I've seen you every night since last month." Mimi said.

"It's Mike." he said.

"Oh." Mimi said, "Now why did you come here?"

"I want you to stop dreaming about me." he said.

"Why?" Mimi said.

"When you do I some how end up with you." he told her.

"I don't understand." Mimi said.

"Forget it." he said as he pointed the gun towards Mimi.

"Don't shot me." Mimi said before she started crying. She lend towards Matt who put his arm around her. He then point the gun at Matt. 

"If I can't have her then you can't either." he said as he pulled the trigger. Mimi got in front of Matt's body, and bullet hit her.

"No." Matt shouted as he moved Mimi out of the way, and charged at the man who shot her. Matt hit him at full force and he fell over. He even knocked the gun out of his hand. Matt grabbed the gun and said, "Good-bye." 

"No." came a faint voice. "Don't do it." 

"I have to." Matt said.

"No you don't." Mimi said in a faint voice. "Get some string in my room." 

"Okay." Matt said, and then he punched the man. Matt got up and ran to Mimi's room and got the string. Matt then tied him up. Matt put him outside the elevator, and then went back in and got Mimi. He got into the elevator with her, and the guy. They all got into a taxi, and he told them to go to the hospital. 

"Hello." said a voice as he went into the hospital. "How may I help you?" 

"She's been shot." Matt said before leaving quickly. They got her and took her in quickly.

Matt then got back into the taxi and told him to go to the police. The taxi drove there and he paid the guy. Matt dragged the man into the station, and told them the whole story. The cops went to the hospital with Matt and they talked to Mimi after she woke up from the drugs.

"Matt." Mimi said in a faint voice after the cops had left.

"What is it?" Matt asked her.

"Come here." Mimi said.

Matt walked over to her, and Mimi grabbed his hand. "What is-" but he was cut off by Mimi kissing him. 

Later that day Mimi and Matt found out that the guy went to jail and he was wanted for about ten different other things.


End file.
